A Connection Destroyed
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After losing in a tag match, Sasha Banks decides to take some action to Bayley. This could potentially destroy the named Boss and Hug Connection. ONESHOT.


After watching Ruby Riott pin Bayley into victory, Sasha Banks hung her mouth in horror and the feelings of defeat washed over her. She didn't know what to think of what had happened.

Sasha quickly rushed to Bayley's side then comforted her. She and Bayley turned to see the Ruby, Sarah Logan, and Liv Morgan snickering to each other as they walked up the ramp.

Sasha shook her head then took a step back to reflect on everything. These past few weeks had been quite tough for her.

It seemed that recently, only Ember Moon had been able to almost fully shake off the Riott Squad. Why couldn't Sasha and Bayley do the same?

Sasha remained deep in her thoughts and wondered what she had left. What could she do to allow them both to win? What lengths would they have to take to be able to nearly fully brush them off?

 _I can't let it get to me now,_ she thought. _I'm better than this. I'll think of a way._

However, The Boss realized something. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the key word that she noticed playing in her thoughts. Instead of "we," it was "I."

The magenta-haired woman realized something again. Something about that gave her an idea. However, if she did plan on her next possible action, it would include a certain sacrifice that she wasn't sure at first if she was ready to take this risk.

 _No, you can't,_ said a voice in her head. _You have to be there for Bayley. She needs you. Who else is gonna be there for her? Nattie? Ronda? Ember? They won't! They're too with their own stuff. Bayley needs you._

 _Do it Sasha,_ said another voice in her head. _If you want to get closer to maybe taking the title from Alexa, you have to. It's risky but you must if you want to truly get yourself back on track. Maybe you can teach Bayley the same thing if you step away from this whole thing._

Sasha felt her heart pound at now having to decide what she really wanted. She looked at Bayley with an almost sad expression on her face. Was Sasha willing to sacrifice something she held onto for the past several months for a better chance?

This decision is harder than I thought, the magenta-haired superstar thought to herself.

She looked down at the mat beneath her for a long moment then looked up at Bayley again. This time, Sasha looked determined and almost angry. Still, she had a slight tint of sadness and remorse for Bayley. Deep in the back of her mind, Sasha didn't want to do it, but she knew she couldn't go on where she was currently at.

 _I'm so sorry, Bayley,_ thought Sasha sadly. _I'm sorry that I must do this but it's for the best. I'm doing it for myself and maybe I can teach you something._

She took a step closer to her best friend then it happened. She pushed Bayley down, catching the Hugger by surprise.

Several gasps filled throughout the arena, but Sasha paid no attention. She was more concerned with herself. With every form of attack she delivered, the more her remorse had subsided and turned into rage.

Sasha finished off with a backstabber to Bayley. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then snickered to herself as she watched Bayley down on the ground, looking like she was on her verge of weeping.

Sasha didn't care. She was done with the Boss Hug Connection. It was time for her to focus on herself and no one else would stop her any longer. She was officially on her own.

The Boss wondered for a moment if she had done enough damage to Bayley or if she needed to do one more thing. After a few seconds, she decided it was best to make sure her message was clear.

Sasha grabbed Bayley's arm then with a smirk and a snicker to follow, she twisted Bayley's arm, causing the audience to cringe. Sasha wasn't finished yet. She replaced her hand with her foot then slowly pushed Bayley's arm to the mat, Bayley screaming in agony.

 _This is exactly like what I did to Becky at Unstoppable,_ thought Sasha.

She left Bayley's arm in that position for about fifteen seconds. After that, she lifted her leg up then stomped on Bayley's hand then watched Bayley writhing from the pain her former friend caused.

Sasha still chuckled to herself at the job being done as the boos followed her actions. Sasha wasn't concerned if the fans liked it or not. She wasn't concerned about keeping her now former friend in order. She was concerned about herself and she was going to keep it that way.


End file.
